


The Kings View

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Pandaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: Varian was there. He was there when the Divine Bell fell, crushing his only son.





	The Kings View

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little angst thing

Varian clutched his weapon tightly in his grasp, standing next to Jania as she prepared to teleport him to The Emperor's Reach, where he had recently learned his son was. Anduin, currently facing off against Garrosh Hellscream.

Alone.

But not for long. Varian held his breath as he felt the pull of the magic surrounding him, before the walls of the keep dematerialized, the open air of The Emperor's Reach filling his vision instead, the soft scent of flower blossoms filling his nose as the King took a breath in.

Varian and Jaiden had teleported to the top of the stairs and had barely a moment to take in their surroundings when the commotion from below took their attention.

A bell, the Divine Bell, stood tall, Anduin standing beside it with Garrosh directly in front of it.

The two were watching as the champion that had assisted in the search for Anduin darted back and forth, attacking the corrupted creature that looked to be of Sha origin.

Varian jumped down the stairs, landing firmly and whirling as he did, slicing through the beast with a powerful swing, Ashbringer cleanly cutting the beast in half.

Varian leveled a glare at Garrosh, before leveling his sword at the orc, his arm unwavering under the weight of the heavy weapon.

"Back away from my son, Garrosh." Varian could see Jaina, magic visibly swirling in her open palms, from the corner of his eyes.

The hero that had been previously fighting the Sha had now joined them, taking a fighting stance on the other side of Varian, narrowed eyes visible through their helm as they held their weapon at the ready.

Garrosh's eyes flitted between his opponents, before landing on Varian's, a smirk splitting his lips and displaying his crooked and discolored teeth.

"You... are too late." Garrosh chuckled. "If I can not take this land, then I shall take your whelp!"

"No!" Varian lunged forward, the danger of the situation forgotten as Garrosh turned towards Anduin, the prince helplessly raising his hands in a fruitless effort to prevent what was going to happen.

Garrosh swung his arm back, his mighty ax shining in the air before it swung down, slamming into the side of the bell.

The bell collapsed. Anduin was still standing beside it.

"Anduin!" Varian heard Jania cry out for his son, but Varian was silent, the world darkening and going silent as his eyes narrowed in rage.

Garrosh would _pay._

Varian let out a savage roar and rushed toward the orc, but before the enraged king could reach him Garrosh clambered onto his mount, and sailed away, his mocking laughter echoing in Varian's ears as the Alliance king stared after him.

"Varian!"

Varian turned to see Jaina, crouched beside the remains of the bell. The king raced over to her, collapsing to his knees as he stretched a hand out to the small and pale hand that lay on the cold surface of Emperor's Landing, the rest of his son obscured by the shattered remnants of the Devine Bell.

"Father..." Varian's head snapped to stare at the rubble, Jaina letting out a small gasp beside him as Anduin's small, muffled voice came from beneath the bell. "D-did we... do it?"

"Yes, Anduin. Yes, we did. Yes... _you_ did it, my son." Varian gently held his son's hand in his larger one, horrified at how cold his son's limbs were becoming.

"Father..." Anduin's voice trailed off, the hand held within Varian's grasp tightening upon Varian's fingers. "I-I'm sor... sorry."

"Shh... rest, my son." Varian let out a soothing hum, running his thumb over the small knuckles of his son as he spoke to him. "It's all... all going to be okay."

"Varian! I can portal us back whenever you're ready. Mishka has been made aware and is waiting for our return." Jaina hesitated, before resting a comforting hand on her King's shoulder for a moment. "He's going to be okay. He... he has to."

"Get us out of here, Jaina." Varian sighed, before tightening his grasp upon his son's as Jaina's magic surrounded them, Emperor's Landing disappearing, Lion's Landing replacing it.

With his sight of his son no longer obscured by the shattered pieces of the bell, Varian's heart constricted as he looked upon the injured prince. Anduin was crumpled upon the floor, limbs splayed out and bent at odd angles, his head resting against the floor, his eyes closed and his features lax in unconsciousness. The skin Varian could see was littered with lacerations and forming bruises.

He did not look good.

Varian took a step back as Mishka rushed past him, gracefully falling to a crouch beside her Prince, brow furrowing in concentration as she gently trailed her hand across Anduin's skin, probing and moving his limbs before setting out a countless array of bandages and ointments, which she proceeded to use on Anduin's wounds.

Varian and Jaina stood close but out of the way, eyes trained on the motionless form of the Alliance prince.

Hours past with Mishka crouched over Anduin's motionless form, working tirelessly to heal his wounds.

Varian stayed.

Jaina was called away, but as she reluctantly created a portal, she swore to Varian that she would return.

"King Varian?" Mishka strode up to Varian, tucking a small roll of unused bandages into a small satchel secured to her side.

"Is he okay?" Varian's eyes drifted to stare over Mishka's shoulder at Anduin.

"I..." Mishka hesitated, a heavy sigh escaping her darkly colored lips. "I am unsure if he is going to make it through the night, my king. I have done all I can, it's up to him now."

"My son... I haven't seen it before now, but... he is strong. He will fight this." Varian nodded to Mishka, before crossing the room and settling beside his son, reaching out to intertwine their hands.

He wouldn't leave his son.

And he didn't.

Varian stayed beside Anduin for the weeks it took for him to heal, staying beside him as he learned to walk again, and learned to deal with the limp his crippled leg caused. Varian sat through the emotional nights and the sobs that echoed through the room in the dead of night.

Varian sat through it all, staying at his son's side to comfort and support him as he healed.

He would never let Anduin be harmed by that monster Garrosh again.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. Leave a comment if you enjoyed?


End file.
